Silver Dusk Rewritten
by Ultimate Prime
Summary: Just when it was thought impossible, Leah imprints on a 17-year-old boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing if the Twilight Saga, except for my OC Kristian.**

**Author's Note: If you've read the original Silver Dusk, then you are familiar with this and are wondering why I decided to rewrite it. I'm actually going through a lot of stuff but things like my grandmother having an accident and being put in the hospital, but she's better now and should be home soon, so everything is looking up. That, and I just couldn't write any good angles to the story without making a big change. In this one, Kristian's name is NOT Swan nor is he related to the Swans in any way. He is his own character.**

**Author's Note 2: Extended some parts. New chapter will be up soon!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

Welcome to Forks, Washington, the sign clearly exclaimed to me. I wonder when was the last time anyone doctored that poor old sign; with a descent paint job and a more livelier boldness of the words, the sign would be a lot more inviting. Nonetheless, I felt a sense of relief that I had finally made it to Forks. Not that I didn't enjoy the cross-country trip to get here. I've gotten to see a lot of beautiful things on my journey here, inspirational things, being an aspiring artist and all.

I looked to the side carefully of the rear window, watching the seemingly endless forests blur by though not at an incredible rate. I wasn't one of those heavy footers when it came to driving, and I was pretty proud of myself to so far have never gotten a ticket and never in a car crash. Just like I've never drank or smoked, and don't plan to even when I come of age, or have done any drugs. A typical straightedge teenager, right? Maybe, but I'm still proud of it. I've been lucky so far, anyways.

I shook my head and quickly turned on the radio. I was just in time to catch the beginning of Hysteria by Muse, the first song I have ever heard of them and by far my favorite; the main reason why I became a Muse fan.

As I mumbled the lyrics under my breath, always conscious of my singing which kind of sucks, I started to remember the times when my mom would bring me here as a child to visit my grandfather. Forks was actually my mother's hometown as well as most of her family. Another part of her family on my grandfather's side was from the reservation in La Push.

I smiled at the memories of visiting here. My mother Laura was pretty busy as an ER doctor, but when she managed to pull through for vacation time, we would usually come here to Forks. My grandfather was a wonderful man. Wiser than anyone I had ever met. I never got to meet my grandmother who died when my mom was still in elementary school, and my grandfather Jonah Slade never remarried.

I guess in a way I was like the black sheep of the family, being born in Phoenix, Arizona rather than Forks or La Push like the rest of my family.

When we would come down here, my grandfather would tell me and other children wonderful stories. Tales rather historical or folktale that gripped our attention with magic unlike any other; magic that seemed to reflect in his wide forest green eyes. A personal story my grandfather would tell me about was about our lineage; of how my great-whenever-grandfather, Jeremiah Slade fell in love and married a beautiful Quileute woman and brought honor to her tribe, becoming a proud member himself, and that I am the latest of his legacy.

Another story Jonah use to tell both myself and the other kids were about the mystical creatures of these forests. How they protected all life from evil spirits and so on. As cool as it sounded, I always considered those stories his folktales. The world was full of the unexplained, but seriously, people who could change into giant animals?

Those stories were never told again when I turned 12, the same age when Laura and I traveled back to Forks one last time for my grandfather's funeral. Two funerals, actually: one in Forks, the other in La Push where he was properly buried.

I haven't been back since. I think it hurt Laura too much to even think of Forks. I couldn't blame her. Despite that this place was where she was born, she had gone through a lot of hard times like her mother's death, being knocked up during med school and walked out on, and then the passing of her father. She made it her life to helping people rather their injuries were physical or spiritual, and yet she struggled with her own. I wished I could do something, but Laura promised that one day she would let it all go and come back here someday.

Now, five years later, I was back in Forks. Only this time, I was alone. When I told my mother that after graduation I wanted to move to Forks for at least awhile, she didn't put up a fuss about that I should be putting college first. She already knew I wanted to be an artist, and she was sure I was going to make it in that field, no matter what method I took.

Laura simply told me with a reassuring motherly smile that even though I was not 18 yet, I was entering the adult world and I had to make my own decisions. She may have not fussed, but she did admit she hoped I would go to a nice college. It's not like we had to worry about financial aid or student loans for that matter, not with how much she was making, though my part time job at the time was nothing to brag about. Nevertheless, she gave me her blessing.

My mom has to be the most incredible woman I'll ever know.

The annoying radio DJ quickly came on the air just as the song ended. That was just fine, because I didn't have to listen to this guy's endless ranting of trying to sound like Howard Stern. I had my ipod. The very thing that kept me sane throughout this long trip in my used 1972 Honda civic was my selection of the classics like Aerosmith to new age such as Muse and even Keith Urban. Hey, I'm not much of a country fan, but I've got to admit he's got some pretty good songs, not to mention he's one helluva guitar player.

Right now, I just needed to find a hotel room for the night…..a descent one at most, and then tomorrow I would head over to the court house for the papers of Jonah's lodge that he left me in his will. It had been built many years ago in Forks and remained sturdy and strong even when my grandfather was not the 6'4 giant of a man I remember him but a knee-high adventurous toddler.

The drive had to be put on hold, however, when I noticed a large thick fallen half of a tree along the road, blocking the path ahead. My eyes narrowed as I began to slow the Honda with its screechy breaks, a frown already formed on my lips I came to, or actually managing to stop just a few feet away from the tree.

Well, at least the weather was clear tonight. Or, it looked so, anyways.

I had two choices. I could either get out and move the tree out of the way, which looked slightly impossible without assistance, or I could turn back around and try and find another road. The latter would take forever though, probably even take me back out of Forks thanks to some genius who apparently believed there didn't need to be any other way to town but just one road, unless you were to just abandon your car on the side of the road and find a way on foot through the woods. I wasn't about to abandon my car. I paid a lot with my own paychecks to have it fixed up with new breaks and a new stereo. Losing it now would just be a crushing blow. Sort of.

It was times like this though that I wish I owned a GPS.

With a defeated sigh, I switched off the engine, unfastened my seatbelt and stepped out of the civic, keeping the headlights on since there were hardly any streetlamps around, and the only other light was the silverish moonlight. I let out another sigh as I examined the tree, or the half of the tree. What ever broke this off of its base did real good. A lightening bolt maybe, since I didn't see any cuts with an axe, unless they were a pretty good lumberjack, and chainsaws were much more cleaner - straight-through than this.

I looked around, anticipating another vehicle that would likely come by and face the same obstacle I was now. Help would have been nice, but it didn't seem like there was hardly a soul on the road at this hour but myself. This was the stuff that horror movies were made of.

Horror movie or not, this fallen half of a tree was in my way and I was not about to let it stop me. I rolled back my shoulders that were actually broad despite my thin physique as I approached the smaller end of the tree. I bent down on my knees, moving my uncovered and unprotected hands underneath until I found a good grip on it. Taking a few quick deep breaths, I pushed myself up with my legs bringing the end of the tree with me, managing to lift it off the ground just far enough for me to slide it off the road, mostly. Easier said than done, but I succeeded.

Satisfied now that I could get be on my way and that I also did a good deed for any other drivers coming along this road, I clapped the dirt off from my hands and turned to head back to the Honda. I only managed one step before I abruptly stopped moving.

On the hood of my car, a shadowy figure was crouched down with his hands crossed between his knees. I squinted my eyes, trying to look beyond the glare of the headlights. All I could definitely tell that it was a man with close cut short dark hair. I could hardly see his eyes, but at least he wasn't wearing a hockey mask.

I just had to mention this being like a fucking horror movie, didn't I? Did I mention I hate horror movies, anyways?

I was a little startled, but I tried hard not to show it. Very, hard, I tried, but the butterflies of a not-so-good kind were flying all around in my stomach.

"U-Um, dude? That's my car."

I rolled my eyes. That was sure telling them by quoting part of the title of an Ashton Kutcher movie.

I heard the guy chuckle darkly, and somehow I could tell he was grinning when the hairs on the back of my neck began to stand up.

"We can see that."

I was really starting to get ticked off. I had just moved one heavy son of a bitch of a tree, or half of one anyways, right in the middle of the road and now I had some creepy weirdo who was probably drunk, looking like some sadistic predator on the hood of my Honda. Could this night just get any better....?!

…..Wait. Did he say, we?

A new scent suddenly came to my nose, cutting through the fresh pine fragrance of the forests of Forks. I couldn't recognize the smell, but I did realize it was coming from……aw, crap.

I quickly turned in a half circle to find another guy behind me, and this one I could clearly see his face. A part of me wishes I hadn't as a pair of glowing blood red eyes stared right back at me, intensely. If it wasn't weird enough, his skin looked like pale as the moon itself…..this guy had to have escaped from an asylum or something.

I turned back around to see the man who had been perched on the roof of my car, the grinner I called him, was now standing just inches from me. To my horror, his eyes and skin were the same as the guy behind.

I tried to keep my cool. I had to.

Both of them were definitely over the 6 foot mark compared to my 5'6 frame, and I could just tell they were dangerously built. Not giant pumped up bodybuilders, but these guys looked like they could easily break me in half with just the click of their fingers.

Well, I guess its clear now how that tree got into the middle of the road, now.

I could have begged - pleaded for them to spare my life, take my car or anything else I have of value that would save me, but I knew that wouldn't work. Something in the back of my mind told me that these guys wanted to hurt me.

Honestly, I didn't want to give in. Not anymore like I used to throughout high school. I didn't have it in me anymore to not take a stand.

Screw begging.

I sighed as I continued to stare at the grinner in front of me. I could probably guess that this guy went as Jack Nicholson's version of the Joker for Halloween.

The only thing I could say was the only thing on my mind at that moment.

"Just so you guys know, I'm not going to make this easy." It was a statement. A pure, bold and damn true statement.

The grinner's wicked smile became devilish.

"Good."

Thinking quickly, I spun around, my fist swinging along with me for a punch that I was sure would connect against the guy behind me.

Big mistake.

The guy was not even there anymore. It was like he just vanished into thin air. I almost thought he did.

No. I couldn't stop now. I had to fight back! Fight back!

I quickly gripped my fist in my hand for momentum as I drove my elbow back, hoping to connect with the grinner's gut if he was still behind me. Unfortunately, he was, but my blow never made it to its target as he easily caught my arm and grabbed me by my neck, lifting me right off the ground effortlessly.

His hand, it was cold as ice, and his grip was unnaturally strong.

Before I had a chance to register what was going on through my head, I felt myself pulled back and I was then flying in the air, deep into the woods. What broke my fall was the back of my head hitting against a nearby tree, this one rooted into the ground, and the world became a little blurry from the impact against the strong oak. At first, there were stars, metaphorically speaking, and then I found myself slipping in and out of darkness as I struggled to get up. I could hardly move, not even speak.

I could hardly even stay awake. I didn't even notice that the two red-eyes as I was now calling them as of the moment were both standing right over me. Both sharing the same hungry look, and now they were both grinning like wolves.

"Guess you're not so tough, after all." the tall brunette laughed.

The laughing abruply halted when I heard a low growl coming away from me and my attackers. I was still dazed from hitting the back of my head and my senses were on the fritz. I wasn't sure what was going on anymore. Apparently, from what I saw of the red-eyes' fearful expression that now dawned over their predatory gazes, they did.

Whatever made that sound, they were looking right at it.

What I saw was a flash of grey bolt right into the taller of the red-eyes. The shorter red-eye had not even reacted yet, and all I could hear was a man, the other red-eye, bellowing a blood curling scream before he was silenced after what sounded like sickening crunches that sent shivers down my spine.

The smaller red-eye gasped in horror. His back was turned to me. He never saw another animal - sandy-colored - lung at him and take him down, repeating the same process with almost the same agonizing scream, followed by loud hard crunching.

There was silence. I could still barely move, fighting to stay awake. I almost slipped until I saw the head of a large grey wolf, the first blur that I saw. Only, it was not like any wolf I had ever seen. Not exactly. For instance, its head was much larger than the normal size head of an actual wolf. It was staring directly down at me, into my eyes. Its hot breath gently blowing against my ear.

Despite this shocking discovery, I wasn't afraid. I just couldn't feel scared for some reason.

In some mysterious and mystical way, it was….beautiful.

I closed my eyes for just a brief moment, not knowing if this was all real or that the blow to the back of my head was making me see things that looked like they were from mythology or from some young adult novel. When I opened my eyes again, the wolf was no longer there. My eyes, though weak, managed to grow wide when in the wolf's place was the face of a woman.

A very beautiful woman, with hair as black as night, the tips gracing her bare slender shoulders, bangs dangling around her almond-shaped chocolate brown eyes and gorgeous long eyelashes. Her lips were full, red like cherries and roses, and her copper skin was perfect as it glistened in the moonlight. An exotic beauty…….no. A goddess.

I thought I heard her suddenly gasp, and the look she was giving me, not of concern, but an awestruck gaze that I could only imagine mirrored my own. If I could blush from such a look, I would have. It wasn't the pain that was preventing me….actually, it was….because in that instant, there was no pain There was no fear. There was not even the forest or the moon perfectly centered in the starlit sky…..None of it mattered.

There was only her.

I tried to speak, but the darkness was returning.

"Shhh."

I was brought back to life in just an instant when I felt the soft touch of her hand on my cheek, caressing my skin gently before she moved her hand up higher, stroking back the bangs of my blond hair.

"You're safe now. Just relax."

Just as she said those words, I knew she was right. I was safe. I could feel it. This woman was not a goddess; she was an angel.

I allowed myself to slip into unconsciousness, knowing I would be alright.

Before the darkness took me, I almost didn't hear her her last words in a soft, hushed tone that would've made my heart burst out of my chest if I wasn't so weak, and it almost did. Words that escaped from her perfect lips.

"My love."

My angel.

* * *

**So, you guys like the rewrite? Reviews are awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the great reviews! It fills my heart that you all are enjoying it so far! I apologize for taking awhile to finally update this story, but here it is! Chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2

LEAH

Holy. Sweet. Jesus.

It had taken over me like nothing I had ever felt before. Feelings stronger than the ones I held for Sam; stronger than my resentment for when he had imprinted on my own cousin and left me for Emily; stronger than……just any fucking thing!!

Seth and I had taken over for Quil and Embry on our nightly patrols. That had been at least an hour ago. Our fearless alpha, Jacob Black was somewhere in the southern regions patrolling as well, and usually close by the Cullens homestead to also keep an eye out for his own imprintee, cute little Renesmee, the spawn. Sam was at home, probably asleep by now with Emily after managing to find the time to plan their wedding together that was would soon be right around the corner.

Being mind linked when you are a big bad wolf can be a pain in the ass, or the head for that matter with the entire wolfpack hearing your every thoughts when you've phased, rather you wanted them to or not. Case in point is when Seth had let out a small whimper when he saw my distraught thoughts through his own eyes. He had started to believe that I was finally getting used to the fact that Sam was marrying somebody else and not me.

The poor kid doesn't know what it's like to be in love and lose it yet, and I hoped with all my heart that he would never. My mood may have improved since the peaceful confrontation with those royal bloodsuckers, but it still hurts despite that I am coming to deal with it. Slowly. Very slowly, but surely.

_Could we please think of something else?_ he pleaded.

I wasn't about to turn into the next Alice Cullen anytime soon. I was about to torture my kid brother with the memory of catching him playing one of his Guitar Hero games, jumping around like some clown in his underwear. Just when I was about to bring that thought to mind, we had both picked up the scent.

Three of them. Two were definitely reeked of leeches, while the other smelled like….it smelled like a human, but this scent was sweeter somehow. It was intoxicating.

I noticed Seth's ears perk up when he heard me. I quickly shoved them aside, racing in the direction of that sweet smell…..a-and the other two vampire scents. Seth was trying to catch up with me as we called out to our alpha.

_Jake! Two vamps north of the county line!_ _It smells like a human's with them!_

_You guys go ahead! I'll meet you there!_

_Roger, roger._ the sandy-colored wolf beside me replied.

I glared at Seth from the corner of my eye as he started to finally gain up to me, but only because I was slowing for him to do so. _Save the damn Star Wars jokes for later, brat._

_Don't mock the Wars, sis! _

_Damn it, Seth! Get serious! We're about to go up against some bloodsuckers and now there might be someone's life at stake! Do you want to be added?_

My brother fell silent, in regards to talking to me. His thoughts on the other hand made me frown, thinking about how I still treated him as a kid and less of a member of the wolfpack.

I may be like an overprotective mother, but I love my Seth. I lost Sam and my father, and I sure as hell wasn't ready to lose another important man in my life.

Seth knew that. If he didn't know, then he did now in our wolf forms. I almost didn't catch the corner of his mouth curve up into a slight attempt of a smile.

By the time we had gotten there, two leeches where standing over what I guessed the sweet scent filling my lungs was coming from. I couldn't think about that right now, because now….I got to kill me a bloodsucker.

The human's life was more important though. We had to be careful.

I was the first to attack, tackling my prey to the ground. He began screaming as I ripped into him with my claws, then sank my blade-like fangs into the hard flesh of his throat before I silenced him by biting his head right off of his shoulders, tossing it a good few feet away. I hurried to dismantle the rest of the leech's arms and legs, not allowing humpty dumpty to put himself back together again.

Seth was already taking apart the second leech before I was even finished. A smirk formed on my wolf lips as the party ended as quick as it began.

_Vamps dead, Alpha. Take your time._

_I knew there's a reason you're my beta, Lee. Give me another minute._

I was about to tell Seth to make a fire until I heard….breathing. Shit. In all this excitement, I had almost forgotten about the human!

The sweet scent returned, becoming stronger with every step I took towards him. A young teenage boy, 16.…17 at most, sprawled out on the ground and barely moving. I thought that rather the leeches had drugged him or something.

I was getting closer, and closer until my head was just slightly beside his face……his face….

The moment I truly laid eyes on him, everything changed. Disappeared, even. There was nothing but him, and it felt like my heart and soul were whole again after so long, and on fire! I didn't even realize I had phased back into my human form.

I didn't really care.

All that mattered at that moment was the boy I was hovering over. His eyes….his beautiful eyes, blue like the sky on a rare sunny day, or crystalline like the ocean when it was calm if only for an instant, staring back at me, and somehow I could tell he was feeling somewhat the same way. He couldn't be imprinting on me. His scent was strange as it was sweet, but not exactly of a werewolf. Actually, I wasn't sure....

I watched him suddenly wince, moving his hand to his head. I suddenly wanted to put those bloodsuckers back together and kill them all over again for doing this to my….!

He tried to speak., but I quickly hushed him.

"Shh."

My hand moved to his cheek, and his skin felt so good and warm under my palm. I reached up further, gently brushing back the dark bangs falling over his eyes. "You're safe. Just relax." I whispered in a gentle, soothing tone.

I swore I saw him smile before his body finally relaxed. My hand moved from just brushing his bangs back from his face to lightly stroking his hair with my finger tips. His blond hair was the same length as Edward Cullen's, but not as messy as the mind reader's though it looked just as good. It felt so soft that I could just run my fingers through it forever. And his lips.....I longed to caress those full light red lips with my own, trace them and taste their flavor with my tongue.

"My love." I gasped, surprising myself not just that I allowed those two words to escape, but at the power behind them.

"Uh, L-Leah?"

The spell was broken when I looked over my shoulder to see Jacob - _damn_, I didn't even realize he was here already - and Seth, both phased back into humans like me and already in their extra shorts, and both staring at me oddly.

Correction. Seth was staring at me oddly. Jacob, on the other hand, looked on knowingly with one of the most annoying grins I ever saw and I wanted to punch it right off of his face.

"Well, I'll be."

I glared daggers at Jake. Seth still looked on confused.

"Shut up."

The grin never left Jacob's young face.

When Seth looked back to Jacob for answers, that's when he realized what was really going on, and now he was smiling like a fool for it.

His big sister has just imprinted.

They were really pissing me off!

"You two gonna stand there all night or are you gonna roast some leeches and help me?" I demanded.

"Certainly. Although, you may want to cover up, Lee, before we get anymore light around here?"

"I second that. I don't wanna be traumatized for life, you know." Seth grimaced, holding up his hands over his eyes.

Oh, wonderful. It just so happens that I had forgotten that I was entirely naked, and right in front of my kid brother and my alpha, no less.

"I'll take care of this." Jacob motioned towards what was left of the bloodsuckers before walking over to my imprintee, easily lifting the boy who had to be Jacob's age in his strong arms like he weighed nothing, meanwhile avoiding glimpsing at me. Smart guy.

"You and Seth get him to Carisle."

I quickly phased back into my wolf form. I didn't have time for any smart-ass remarks, not when this boy's life was in danger.

"Hey, and tell Nessie I'll be by later after I'm done here."

I shook my wolf head like canine's do. Always about that cute little Cullen spawn - his own imprintee.

"See ya at the Cullens, Jake!" Seth called out before tying his shorts around his leg again and phased. He ran with me into the woods, both of us navigating by Jacob's scent to the Cullens house.

Seth and I didn't speak, but that doesn't mean we didn't communicate when I suddenly saw the image of myself, caring for the boy on my back. With a growl, I snapped at Seth with my teeth. Seth was quick enough to jump out of the way.

_What?_ he asked. _I thought it was kinda cute._

Why did I have to have a helpless romantic for kid brother?

Still, I couldn't help but agree with the twerp. The moment was rather cute….tender. I never really believed I could ever act like that again, until I saw it through the eyes of another. Even if that someone was my Seth.

_Even you agree with me!_ Seth was pleased with himself. I didn't have to see his face to tell me.

I was about to make him quiet, when I felt the fur on my side be tightly gripped in a balled up fist. Not enough to twist and hurt me, but enough to hold on securely. He was responding at least.

Thank you.

_Leah's got it bad…!_ Seth started to sing. This time, I got him. I bumped him aside with the aid of my hip. I didn't even have to watch as he slammed right into a tree. I wouldn't have done or anything to hurt my little brother, but being that we all had advanced healing….

He managed to recover, unable though like everyone else to catch up with me though. Being the shortest wolf of the pack, I was also the fastest. Not even either of the two Alphas could best me in a race. He didn't have to be too close to where I could hear him pout, _That wasn't very nice._

_

* * *

  
_

When we got to the Cullens, Edward and Emmett were already waiting outside expecting us. No surprise there with Edward being a mind reader and all. I have yet to understand just how far his special little vampire ability can broadcast.

Despite that I felt a bit more comfortable around the Cullens, I was still tense because of what they were. Seth, on the other hand, was an entire different story. He accepted the Cullens, especially Edward. His youth still saw only the goodness in others rather they were human, werewolves, or lee….vampires. I was still having a bit of trouble.

"Is this him?" Emmett asked, rushing to the boy on my back.

_No, dumbass, this is a peace offering._ _What the hell are you thinking?! If you ever think at all!_

Edward, calm as always, seemed to chuckle at my remark while Seth made a strange funny sound from behind me. Emmett didn't seem to catch it.

"I informed Carisle. He's waiting." Edward revealed as Emmet easily but carefully lifted the boy in his arms and carried him inside. "I also assume congratulations are in order, Leah." he smirked, throwing a lopsided grin in my direction.

I ignored it. My eyes never left his unmoving form as the strongest of the Cullen children took him away.

If anything happens to him…..God, how could I feel this way?!

Edward was still outside with me and my brother. Seth had meanwhile leaped into the bushes, phased back into his human form and was already in his gym shorts by the team he reappeared into sight, hurrying to the doorway beside the mind reader.

Seth turned to me, noticing I had barely moved an inch. "Well?" he prompted with the shrug of his shoulders and the shake of his head.

He was expecting me to change as well, but I didn't. As much as I wanted to, as much as I wanted to just run into that house and be by that boy's side, I couldn't.

I was scared. I was scared of how badly hurt that boy was, and scared that I had imprinted on a boy who was probably still a minor by law; he had to at least have been four or five years younger than me! My feelings for him were not like Embry had for Claire, acting as a big brother or a father figure like she needed. These feelings were….romantic.

Worst of all, I was saddened, because now I understand.

"I never thought I would ever read your mind so….fragile-like, she-wolf."

I growled at Edward.

_Fuck you, leech!_

He smiled at that. "That's more like it, Leah." He nodded his head to inside. "Won't you come in? I'm sure the boy wouldn't mind having you at his side?"

I hung my head, letting out a small whimper. I just wasn't sure if I could….

"He may need _you_, Leah." Edward's tone, still gentle, had become serious. It wasn't an order that I should go in, more like an invitation. Unlike Seth who was starting to become a little agitated and restless, Edward seemed to be fine with what ever was my decision.

_….I-I'll wait for Jacob. Out here._

Edward nodded his head slowly, accepting my choice. He put his hand on Seth's shoulder, giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze before he turned back into the house. Seth just stared at me a little sad.

I nodded my snout to the door behind him, letting out a gruff.

Reluctantly, my kid brother followed after Edward, leaving the door open just in case I would change my mind.

I was alone, but a part of me was inside that house.

If this was imprinting, I _hated_ it with a passion.

* * *

**I never realized how fun it could be to write in Leah's POV lol! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! As always, reviews are a win!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again everyone for your patience and for the reviews and all the other stuff! And so I bring you another chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3

LEAH

I was pacing around back in forth in front of the Cullen's house. It has been at least half an hour, and not one leech or my brother for that matter have come out to update me on the condition of my imprintee…..great, I just referred to the boy as my imprintee.

The dread of imprinting on him though was replaced by a growing panic in my heart.

Was he alright? Should I have let him go into unconsciousness?

Okay, if nobody came out of that house in the next five min….five seconds, I was going to unphase, change, and I would march right in there like I had an unholy army behind me and…

The honking of a car horn suddenly alerted me. I was already up on all fours, my upper body crouched in a defensive position as I guarded the Cullen's estate safely behind me. An old Honda civic that had seen much better days was driving carefully - in a pathetic way - up the Cullen's driveway. My ears went back when I heard the breaks screech as the civic came to a jolting halt.

Jacob Black jumped out of the car, looking very much annoyed. He shook his head as he approached me. It took him long enough to get here. Then again, looking at that car….

"How anybody can drive in that and come out alive is beyond me."

_My thoughts exactly_, I smirk as my body relaxes from its defensive stance.

"The Cullens with the kid?" Jacob asked.

Kid? He practically looked about Jacob's age and he was calling him a kid?

With a small low growl, I nodded my head to the door.

Jacob looked at me confused. "You're not in there with him?"

I sat back on my haunches, lowering my head, but glanced at the house again from the corner of my eye. Jacob noticed. I could hear him sigh.

"Phase." he commanded in a normal voice.

I looked back at him with a low growl in his general direction.

"J_ust do it_." he ordered again, this time speaking with his alpha tone. "I'd rather we talk like humans, in case anyone of the pack hears us."

If they haven't already.

I may be his beta, but even the wolf in me - or out in this case - had to obey. Hesitantly, I leaped into the bushes, changing back into my human form at will.

"You even peek, I'll gouge your eyes out." I warned Black.

My alpha chuckled. "Tempting."

I stopped shuffling about. Jacob heard with his enhanced hearing.

"I was kidding, Leah!"

"I know. Just…not used to you, you know, joking around me." I admitted. Back then, Jacob and I, though a bit alike, would always trade bark for bark, but a big part of that was his unrequited feelings for the leech-lover herself. At least, that is what I believed. Ever since he imprinted on his former crush's daughter, Jacob Black was never the same again. The hostility towards the Cullens had vanished, but at least he was happier. That was all that we could have asked for….

Oh, shit. Speaking of which….

"Besides," Jacob began.

Here it comes….

"I'm sure your new guy in there would enjoy the view."

Mother fu….I knew he was going there!

After throwing on my black shorts and tank top, I hopped out from behind the bushes.

Jacob grinned at men. "Wouldn't you agree?"

I had meant to throw a snide remark at him, or curse him out. Or better yet, maybe break that damn nose of his. I wanted to, but I was unable to. It was scaring me because, I did agree with him.

I simply looked away.

"C'mon, Leah. Talk to me."

I folded my arms over my chest, letting out a deep silent sigh.

"Remember what I was like, before the Volturi came for Nessie?" I asked.

Jacob laughed. "Gawd, how could I not?"

I glared at him. His smile quickly faded.

"Er, I mean uh, yeah. Of course." His hand began rubbing the back of his neck. "You weren't exactly everyone's favorite wolf of the pack…."

"You could say that again." I scoffed, recalling how I couldn't help but think about everything wrong in my life from Sam leaving me for Emily, to becoming a werewolf - somewhat - and…..just everything. I was the harpy of the pack. I was the only female member of the group….the only she-wolf, anyways.

"Maybe you'll find this hard to believe, alpha, but I was actually worried that I would be the one not to imprint." I slowly shook my head. "And now I have, but…."

"Buuuut?" Jacob prompted me to continue.

"…..he's gotta be fucking 16 years old, Jake!"

Jake shrugged as if to say, So?

"I may have phased when I was 19, Black, but legally now, I'm what, 26?" Just recently. My birthday was a few days ago. I grimaced at the memory of Emmett and Seth trying to do some hip hop birthday song. Can you say, epic fail?

"You still look 19." Jacob pointed out.

"21." I corrected him. Sometime after the Volturi retreated, I had told Jacob that I was going to community school and learn to control myself and stop myself from being a wolf anymore since it was told that not phasing for a period of time allows us to age properly like normal humans. I did all of those things, but achieved most of them in the last seven years.

I actually missed being a wolf. I missed the freedom of it. So, after two years of remaining in my human form, I finally phased once again. It felt pretty damn good.

"Okay, 21, but most people don't age that much from 19 two years later, you know." my alpha pointed out.

"Leah?" he continued. "I know you're still a headstrong, bad-ass she-wolf…"

"Hell yeah, and don't you forget it, Black."

He rolled his eyes.

"But anyways, the only thing I could say to you is this: I love Nessie."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Gee, how could I have ever guessed?"

"Just hear me out, alright?" Jake scowled, holding his hands up a little frustratingly. "I never thought I would love anyone as much as I loved Bella, but that all changed when I imprinted on Nessie."

"How does that help exactly, Jake? At least you two look around the same freakin' age!"

"But we're not. I may be stuck as 16 year old while I'm still phasing, but I should be 24 by now in human years. And Nessie, she's your imprintee's age when she's actually 7!"

I fell silent. Slowly, but surely, his meaning was starting to sink in, even if he was babbling on.

"Are you…..ok with it?"

Jacob licked his lips, looking away from me.

"Maybe it's the imprinting talking, but I'm the happiest I've ever been in like….forever!" he exclaimed.

"Good. Because, she heard you."

Out of nowhere, Renesmee Carlie Cullen had leaped on top of Jacob Black's back, wrapping her arms around his neck with her legs around his waist, hugging him. Jacob had been a little startled at first, but he shared in her laughter as she hugged him close, nuzzling his neck. I had to admit that it was a cute little scene, until I saw how Jake hissed as Nessie's lips nibbled on his russet skin. I couldn't tell if it was out of pain or pleasure. Maybe both.

Nessie turned to me, smiling. "I'm sorry. I couldn't hold myself back any longer."

"Don't worry about it, Ness. Jacob and I were done." I motioned to the house. "I think I'm gonna go check and see how the boy is doing."

"Don't you mean _your_ boy?" she grinned teasingly.

Edward. Seth. I was going to kill them. Slowly. Painfully. _Surely_.

"Jake?" I called to my alpha. "Thank you."

My alpha smiled.

"We're pack, Lee. We look after each other."

I finally left Jacob to be eaten up by his soul mate, but just as I stepped into the house, I almost burst out laughing when I heard Renesmee say, "What the hell did you park in front of my grandparents' house?"

* * *

Carisle Cullen was one helluva dedicated doctor. He had literally turned his basement into a hospital room with all the necessary equipment. It was only for things that were beyond human comprehension, like vampires and werewolves for example, or even humans hurt by vampires or accidentally by werewolves.

My imprintee was the first human patient to visit this place.

Honestly, if Carisle Cullen was not a genuinely good man, I would swear that he was like a mad scientist doing scary experiments.

Esme, with her warm smile always - despite that she was icy cold - had guided me down to the basement, and my breath caught in my throat when I saw him lying on the small bed, unmoving. I couldn't help but feel so helpless.

Carisle stood on the left of the bed, with Edward and Bella both on his right. Seth was with Emmett upstairs, challenging each other to yet another video game, unable to do anything else since the medical field was not their. Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie were out hunting.

Carisle looked up and smiled at me. "Ah, Leah. Glad you could join us."

My eyes never left the boy. "Is he….?"

"He's fine." Carisle informed me, much to my relief. God, was I relieved. "I'm sorry we didn't call for you sooner, but we had to check for anymore injuries. I understand it can be very hard to see an….imprintee, in this condition.

I glared a thousand suns at Edward, and if looks could kill, he would be roasting right now.

The youngest of the Cullen boys held up his hands in defense. "Don't look at me. Seth was getting too excited."

A low growl erupted from my throat. At least that explains why Seth was playing video games with Emmett instead of helping: Emmett was acting as a distraction.

My gaze returned to him, and the vengeful anger I was carrying for a second easily dissipated as my eyes traced every detail of his face, again.

I hardly noticed Carisle smile at my expression. "We'll leave you two alone. Come get us when he wakes up." he said, joining his wife up the stairs, while Edward lead Bella out by her shoulders, promising to explain everything upstairs when he saw her puzzled expression.

And I was now alone with him. My mind was not giving me any orders on what to do next; my body moved purely by instinct. I walked over to his side, leaning over him as I had done much earlier before.

It felt like reversed roles of Sleeping Beauty, only the beauty was awake and the prince was asleep. Damn, I can't believe I'm comparing this to a fucking fairy tale. I hate fairy tales!

That may be so, but when I gazed at his lips, I had the abrupt urge to kiss him. I couldn't, though, and I wouldn't. The last thing I needed was to freak him out. Then again, what the hell was I saying? He was a male.

I wanted to, and I could have, but I didn't.

Instead, I settled for taking his hand in mine, giving it a gentle squeeze while I pulled up a chair.

Jacob's words starting running through my mind again. I used to remember a would-be alpha who hated the term imprinting as much as I did, but that all changed when Renesmee came into this world.

I was in the same boat, now. I was still troubled, but I would deal with it later.

All that mattered was that he was safe, and that I was right here at his side like I knew I needed to be…..I wanted to be.

My head laid against his on the pillow. My eyes never left him.

"I'm here." I softly whispered into his ear. "I'll always be here."

* * *

**And another chapter done! I hope I explained or at least got the timeline and stuff right since this fic is supposed to take seven years after Breaking Dawn. I hope you everyone has enjoyed it, despite this being a short chapter which I apologize for, but for good reason! As always, reviews are awesome!  
**


	4. Author's Note: Bad News

**Author's Note: It's official guys. Silver Dusk Rewritten is being put on a very long hold due to my massive writer's block for writing new material for the story. I apologize to all the readers of this fic, but for now it just can't be helped. I do have other stories that I am currently working on and planning to post soon. So thank you for all the awesome reviews as well as the favorites and everything else. A big shout to Meechum for the support, and apology for kind of borrowing your idea in Is It Really Easier Having No Options**. **If Nobody has read that fic yet, please do, it's fantastic! Again, I'm really sorry for this, but that doesn't mean we may not see Silver Dusk Rewritten updated again, just not anytime soon. **

**Ultimate Prime  
**


End file.
